The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fire extinguishers and more specifically relates to a fire suppressant system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. Slower oxidative processes like rusting or digestion are not included by this definition. Fire is hot because conversion of the weak double bond in molecular oxygen, O2, to the stronger bonds in the combustion products carbon dioxide and water releases energy (418 kJ per 32 g of O2); the bond energies of the fuel play only a minor role here. At a certain point in the combustion reaction, called the ignition point, flames are produced. The flame is the visible portion of the fire. Flames consist primarily of carbon dioxide, water vapor, oxygen and nitrogen. If hot enough, the gases may become ionized to produce plasma. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.
Fire in its most common form can result in conflagration, which has the potential to cause physical damage through burning. Fire is an important process that affects ecological systems around the globe. The positive effects of fire include stimulating growth and maintaining various ecological systems. The negative effects of fire include hazard to life and property, atmospheric pollution, and water contamination. This is not desirable.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. US 2014/0076589 to Shih-Cheng Wang; US 2006/0196681 to Kayyani Adiga, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,393 to Kenneth G. Cunningham, and Foreign Pat. No. DE 10050181 to Robert C. Lyne, Jr.; CA 2165320 to Lyle D. Galbraith; CA 2162392 to Michael O'connell; CN 101554520 to Hu Yonghua; CN 1836756 to Yang Lijun.; CN 201848043 to Pang Chung.; CN 204134082 to Ginger Come; CA 1317852 to Michael Oliver O'connell; and CA 2194525 to Matthew Alan Cox. This art is representative of fire extinguishing means. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a fire suppressant system should provide efficient means for suppressing fires and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable fire suppressant system to use steam/super-heated water to suppress and put out fires rather than the traditional water and/or foam method and avoid the above-mentioned problems.